All The Same
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Beck wants to apologize to the only girl he'll ever love. One-shot I came up with while listenin' to Sick Puppies' song All The Same. R&R! My first Bade fic! Y'all don't have to be nice if you don't like it. I don't own Victorious; if I did, Bade would have never broken up!


**Alrighty! This is my first Victorious fic, which is a song-fic. My second one. I'm not too great at writing 'em, but I thought I might write this because I love the song and Bade came to mind while I was listenin' to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beck glanced up at the ceiling in thought. What rhymes with everything…?

"Hey, Beck," Cat squealed, bouncing into the room. "What're you doing?"

"Just working on something," he shrugged, closing his notebook as she looked over his shoulder.

"Guess what…" the red head carried on, talking about how much she loved her new pet guinea pig, Chuckles, and what Chuckles wanted for his birthday. Handing Beck an invitation to the rodent's party, she skipped out of the room, humming happily.

Beck shook his head chuckling and opened his notebook again.

* * *

Beck took his keys out of the ignition with a sigh. He looked up at her house. Running a hand through his black hair, he hopped out of his truck, lifting the black guitar case from his backseat. He crossed her yard slowly, trying to stall as long as he could. He sat lifted his arm to knock but stopped himself. He dragged a hand over his face and sat down on the bench across from her door. This was going to be harder than he thought. His head shot up when her door opened and she stepped out. Her head flew back in surprise when she saw him but she stood her ground.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. "I'm going to Cat's, make it quick."

Beck held up a finger and unlocked his guitar case, pulling the instrument out.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him and he gave her a look, telling her not to interrupt.

"Listen, while we've been apart, I've had time to think. I kinda let my feelings out in this song. Promise you won't interrupt?"

"…I promise…" she replied after a moment, pursing her lips and dragging her fingers through her dark hair.

He gave a small nod and strummed his guitar lightly.

"_I don't mind where you come from as long as you come to me. But I don't like illusions I can't see them clearly. I don't care; no, I wouldn't dare to fix the twist in you, you've shown me eventually what you'll do. I don't mind I don't care, as long as you're here."_

He took a step forward and she stares into his eyes as he continues singing.

"_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again, you'll just come back running, holding your scarred heart in hand. It's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are, if you take me for everything. And do it all over again, it's all the same. Hours slide and days go by till you decide to come. But in-between it always seems too long, suddenly. But I have the skill, yeah; I have the will, to breathe you in while I can. However long you stay is all that I am." _

She fought a smile but failed as it slipped onto her pale face.

"_I don't mind, I don't care, as long as you're here. Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again, you'll just come back running, holding your scarred heart in hand. It's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are, if you take me for everything. And do it all over again, it's always the same."_ He continued to strum, rarely looking away from her green orbs. Her hands gripped her bag handle until her knuckles turned white as she watched him.

"_Wrong or right, Black or white; if I close my eyes, it's all the same. In my life, the compromise, I'll close my eyes, it's all the same. Go ahead say it. You're leaving. You'll just come back running, holding your scarred heart in hand. It's all the same."_ As he neared the end of the song she moved backwards until her back hit the door.

"_And I'll take you for who you are; if you take me for everything. Do it all over again, it's all the same" _

He sang the last verse slowly and softly, removing his instrument. He closed the last few inches between them and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have opened the door when I could have. Without you, my life has been a living hell, please forgive me. I can barely eat, I can't sleep, and all I do is think about you. I never stopped loving you, I never will. I'm willing to open that door and try again. Our relationship has never been easy but we've always got up and kept at it. Just, please. I don't even remember what we were arguing about."

"Tori," Jade said simply.

"There's nothing there. I want to smack myself whenever I try to like her that way. It doesn't work, no one can compare to you. Please?"

Jade's eyes darted between his, praying to find a speck of him lying. But she didn't. She couldn't say no to him now. The last time they had broken up, she'd been a wreck; it was the same this time. Just like him she couldn't sleep and she couldn't eat. It was all the same…

"I guess I can cancel going to Cat's…" she shrugged.

Beck grinned and tangled her black hair into his fingers, pushing her face into his and kissing her deeply.

* * *

**What'd y'all think? I spent a majority of the night making sure it was good. Let me know! Yes, this takes place in the series after Jade and Beck break up. I can't wait for them to get back together! They're so perfect for each other!**

**REVIEW!**

**Would y'all like me to start a series of prompted drabbles like my series House of Couples for HOA? I would like to do that on the side of everything else I do...review and tell me!**

**"Blessed is the one whose transgression is forgiven, whose sin is covered. Blessed is the man against whome the Lord counts no iniquity, and in whose spirit there is no deceit." -Psalm 32: 1-2**

**For those of you who don't no me, I put a bible verse at the end of every chapter, one-shot, drabble, and anything else I ever post. So...get used to it! We all need 'em!**

**Love y'all! God bless!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
